


December Deception

by goblin



Category: A Knight's Tale (2001)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-21
Updated: 2001-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblin/pseuds/goblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wat and William, under the mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December Deception

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, but I love them very much and I intend no disrespect to their creators with my somewhat unorthodox interpretation.

"Are you standing there on purpose?" William smiles his effortlessly charming smile.

"Pardon?" Wat looks around himself, slightly confused.

"It's just that there's a piece of mistletoe _directly_ above your head. I thought perhaps you were waiting to be kissed."

"No - well, you - er - "

William takes another step in. "I owe you a kiss."

As William leans in, Wat can feel his train of thought go into lunatic spirals. The kiss nearly drowns him, leaves him flushed with the echoes of forcibly forgotten dreams.

Then Wat looks up and sees that there is no mistletoe above his head.


End file.
